Vargas' Bludgeon Challenge
centre Introduction Vargas The Mad is sick of beating you senseless with the same old Bludgeons! He has submitted unto you a challenge: Design him something with which to crack skulls and shatter bones. The creator of the finest bludgeon will recieve untold riches, and the favour of Vargas himself. The Letter thumb|right|Vargas' original letter to Domokun Lord Domokun, The rumours of your intelligence run beyond the boundries of your Realm, into that of the Brigand Kings. It is upon this hearsay that I grant you this opportunity. I am in need of assistance, and you have been chosen, above all others, to represent me. Assemble Pirates from all Oceans. Let it be known you have a Challenge to complete, one that will grant them the favour of a Brigand King. Have them design me a Bludgeon, an effective donator of concussion; a bestower of broken bones. I will relay ample representation of the method I desire. My task is to be completed within fourteen of your days and nights. I need not describe the agony you will endure if my task is not completed, nor the riches I will present to the architect of the most fitting shillelagh. Good day, Mortal. Vargas the Mad Entry requirements thumb|left|Entry template * Each bludgeon must be designed using the Rumble puzzle artwork, on a rumble board, and example of which is on the YPPedia page. Vargas has provided you with templates with which to complete your task, which are also on the YPPedia. All entries must be in this format, no other artwork will be accepted. * Your Bludgeon must be unique, not a copy of an existing bludgeon. The example of the Fish is soley to show how entries should be created. *You must use only the colours and templates provided. Any other artwork or manipulation of the image will disqualify the entry. Use a hosting website to host the image of your bludgeon (you do not need to include the templates on the right hand side of the image), and post a link to it in the Entry Thread. Entries must be submited before 15th September. * There is a maximum of two entries per Pirate, both of which must be present in the same post in the Entry thread. You may edit your post with a second entry at any time before the deadline. Artwork Help thumb|right|Using a fill function, draft your entry by simply colouring the picture in.Vargas has produced templates for you to create your bludgeon, but you may need more help designing your Entry. Here is a step by step guide. * Click the image of the Entry Template above, then save the file to your Computer. Ensure you save it as a PNG, as this will retain the quality of the image. * Open the file using MSpaint, or other image editing software. * Using "fill", or simillar function, and the colour examples from the template, start designing your bludgeon (See the example of a Fish that Vargas has provided for you here). * When you are happy with your draft design, starting at the top left circle (marked 1), use the long templates to line up the correct colours in order, then move the whole row onto the rumble board. Then, start the row below and work down. Ensure the outlines of the coloured balls match up with the black template lines exactly, or the image will look messy. Vargas has demanded only the highest quality! * The rows alternate between 9 and 10 rumble balls in width, starting with 10. * When you have finished, remove the template section using a Crop tool, and save the image as a PNG, not a JPEG, GIF or BMP. Including your Pirate name, and the name of the Bludgeon in the filename is recommended. * Host your image and post it as a link in the Entry thread. * Be sure to include a Pirate name when posting, even if it is included in your signature! You may also post a very short description of your bludgeon, and give it a name if you wish. Normal Forum rules apply, so no offensive or lewd names please. * Editing your post is allowed, but only before the deadline. Any edits after the deadline will void all of your entries in that post. Be warned, Vargas will only accept Entries of the highest quality, and I wouldn't cross him.... Prizes Vargas has promised a bludgeon of the participant's choice, in any colours except Black or Gold, to the winner of the Event. External/Other Links * Vargas' Fish example * Event thread * Entry Thread Category:Forum events